Return to the Pride Lands/Trivia
*This episode takes place after The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. **The events of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride are detailed in a painting made by Rafiki, and is narrated by Kiara and Kovu. This makes the episode a sequel to The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, differentiating it from every other episode of the series that came before, which was a midquel to the film. **This also makes the episode the first installment of the The Lion King franchise to take place after The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *The scene where Kion and Rani roar in unison across the land in front of everyone could be a reference to the ending of the second film. **This is the only episode not to have a dedicated song, as it's played during the speaking parts. *This episode coincidentally is the only episode where Thurston's name shows up in the end credits. *On the DisneyNOW app and website, the order of this episode and Journey to the Pride Lands are swapped. *This is the second time in the show's history that Lacey Chabert and Jason Marsden reprise their roles as Vitani and Kovu from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. **Andy Dick and Nika Futterman do not reprise their roles as Nuka and Zira (the former reprising from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, the latter from Lions of the Outlands) due to the characters' deaths in the film prior to the episode. *Since The Lion Guard is classified as canon to the The Lion King films, as well as the episode is a sequel to The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, this marks not only the end of The Lion Guard but also the end of the The Lion King franchise. *This is the third episode to feature Pride Lands in the title (the first being Battle for the Pride Lands and the second being Journey to the Pride Lands). *This is the second episode to feature Return in the title (the first being The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar). *Rafiki hits Simba with his bakora staff, causing Simba to scratch his head, which is a nod to the scene in the first film, when he remembers who he is. This is the second time this happened to him, as Rafiki had previously hit him in the head with his spare hand back in Return of the Roar when he encourages Simba to tell Kion about the Roar of the Elders. *Bunga meant to say "Un-Bunga-lievable" about the Tree of Life, but accidentally said, "Bingcredible" which was Binga's catchphrase, before he corrected his mistake. *This is the first time other animals see a Great Lion of the Past, in this case, Askari. **Great Lions appeared are: ***Mufasa- Kion's Grandfather ***Janna- Kion's Grandmother in law ***Askari- Leader of the First Lion Guard/Kion's mentor *This episode is the series finale. Appearances Trivia *This is the final appearance of Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Azaad, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Mzingo's parliament, Jasiri's clan, Janja's clan, Timon, Pumbaa, Basi, Makuu, Laini, Mufasa, Janna, Askari, Anga, Hadithi, Bupu, Boboka, Mbeya, Rani and the Night Pride, Zazu, Rafiki, Thurston, Pinguino, Binga, Makini, Fikiri, Kitendo, Shujaa, Majinuni, Hafifu, Sokwe, Ma Tembo, Zito, and Mtoto in the series. *This marks Basi's seventh appearance. *This marks Madoa's fifith appearance in the series. Category:Trivia Category:Season Three Trivia